


In Which Mickey's a Little Tired and Ian's a Little Drunk.

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gallavich, M/M, ficadayinmay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is trying to nap but Ian won't shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Mickey's a Little Tired and Ian's a Little Drunk.

Mickey comes in the Gallagher house after a long shift at the bar. He finds Ian sitting on the couch, a beer in his hand and a few empty ones on the table. 

Mickey sighs, sitting by Ian, and wiping his tired face with is hand. 

"Tough day?" Ian says with a smile. 

"You could say that." Mickey yawns before turning himself around and laying down so his head is in Ian's lap. "What about you? That's what? Your fourth?"

"Mmmm maybee" Ian says sing-song like. 

"You okay?" Mickey asks trying to stifle a yawn. 

Ian laughs. "Yeah. I just got bored waiting for your short ass." 

"Whatever, man" Mickey moves a little to get comfortable and closes his eyes. 

Ian starts giggling. "You are pretty short, Mick." 

Mickey opens his eyes to stare up at Ian. "I'm well aware of that, asshole." He closes his eyes. 

"Cute little leggies." Ian starts laughing and Mickey reaches up to quickly slap him,making Ian laugh more. 

Ian then grabs Mickey hand. "Your hands are so nice." 

"Oh my god." 

Ian holds up Mickey's hand and and smooths his hands over Mickey's fingers, his knuckles and in between them. "They're so smooth and lean but strong."

"Alright, fucking Romeo"

"No but really." Ian then takes Mickey's hand and leans down, placing Mickey's hand on his face. "Gentle thug hands." 

"Ha ha. Christ, I'm not letting you drink alone anymore."

"What a guy can't admire his boyfriend?"

" Yeah, yeah. Thanks. Now shut the fuck up so I can take a damn nap."

Ian gives a deep sigh. "Fine."

"Thank you." 

Mickey starts to fall asleep in Ian's lap with Ian running his hands gently though Mickey's hair. Then Mickey feels Ian's legs jump up as a high pitch hiccup escapes Ian's mouth. 

Mickey groans. 

"Sorry. Sorry. I'll get rid of them." Ian holds his breath to try to get rid of the hiccups. He lays back thinking it worked. "There." 

Mickey relaxes again until it happens again but louder. 

"What the fuck?"

"I'm sorry" Ian says laughing with hiccups in between. Mickey sighs and shakes his head, getting up off the couch. 

Ian, still laughing and hiccuping, "Where are you going?"

"Up stairs. So I can get some fucking rest." 

Ian starts cracking up and going after Mickey. He grabs him from behind. "You don't want to help me get rid of the hiccups."

Mickey rolls his eyes. "No not really."

Ian lets go. "Hmm okay. But I hear a good cure is sex." 

Mickey turns to him and raises an eyebrow, grinning widely. "Well then let's go cure your hiccups, Carrot Top"


End file.
